


All Tomorrow's Parties

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 很多个日夜里他殚精竭虑地在琐碎的片段中搜索，一抹微笑，体温，一次牵手，街头的辩论，咖啡馆的蓝调音乐，一些泪水，拥抱，甚至于破碎的肉、骨和鲜血，唯独没找见吻。同样地，他们可以是任何不涉及血缘的关系：挚友，前后辈，国会的同事，仰慕者与被仰慕者，牧星人和闪烁的星辰，唯独不能涉及“爱”。
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 光初代
Kudos: 6





	All Tomorrow's Parties

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️  
> 光哥的发呆和胡思乱想。  
> 公式脸光哥=阿谢姆席，古代时期的私设乱七八糟，年龄上阿谢姆＞爱梅特赛尔克。光哥疑似?单箭头梅。  
> 打了mature但sex的部分只有一点点。

英雄到珂露西亚岛时天已亮了。今日天空阴沉，多云，海上的青雾四起，又徐徐游到岸上，像一群无形的水母，把将枯未枯的一些树和破败的村落蚕食、吞没。使他想起拉诺西亚地区的风貌。

曾经在那一带他整天地采伐柠檬又拿去做菜，好降低在俾斯麦餐厅练习的成本。他那时“初出茅庐”，没活可干的日子总要想些其他维系生计的路子。现在，于他而言，这个世界最大的一单早就结过了：来自水晶塔的委托，对抗光之泛滥，杀死罪魁祸首，带他的结盟者们回到原初世界。故而现在也算不上什么有活可干的日子。……若是真有活可干，也没必要到这儿来，他打了个哈欠，略带几分困倦。

前夜他接到一份来自游末邦的委托，未说明委托人的身份，但酬金和约定地点写得一清二楚。他心下明白，这样的委托无非是涉及些不便透露于中介方的消息——但也跑不出商业机密，政治斗争，或情爱关系。仗着他的名声，许是还有一丝同委托者当面议价的机会：先不论他究竟需得做些什么，总之荷包的确是能丰盈几分。这便足够了。

无疑他是个好冒险者，在外办事时几乎从不讲究什么多余的情谊，也很少在乎谁画下的蓝图，唯有金钱和报酬才能填补心中的空缺，使他获得存活的实感。修特拉私下说过他很冷，他突兀地记起这一点，那个女人在这方面的直觉分外精确，像猫。她那时说他的心像是铁水铸出的无底容器，没有什么实际的报酬能把这缺憾彻底充填。他从不否定，但碍于旁人对英雄的憧憬之心，又绝不主动承认。每当这时他总觉得这具英雄皮囊——连同内里那被叫做灵魂的充填物都无比虚伪。

他从怀中拿出表，反复确认了几次时间。约莫已将要到约定的时候了，但委托者仍然未到。许是美酒、丝绸和软垫已将人的时间观念消磨净了——游末邦乃是诺弗兰特的不夜之城，旧时生活奢靡，许多人到如今仍一派日夜颠倒的作风，迟来赴约倒也情有可原。他叹了口气，将头靠在格拉尼的躯干上，勉强打起几分精神，将视线转投向更远处。

地平线上，海水和天空正依凭青雾浑然结成一体，将地的尽头氤氲成一弯漫不经心的圆弧。一些海鸥从极遥远的地方飞过来，也许跨过了凝结的光浪，从新生世界的另一处飞来；也许只是在这岛屿上空徘徊，将轨迹视作轨道，于其上回旋，周而复始。海风拂过他的脸颊，带来几丝痛楚：使他不由得开始放空大脑，用业已清晰或尚未破解的谜团打发时间。

他首先想到他自己，这具躯壳，干干净净的“他自己”。没有童年，或说，并无任何童年和少年时期的记忆。确乎他就只是凭空出现在艾欧泽亚，为了多添一口饭而战斗，取得报酬，继续战斗，后来他穿越时间，登上陆行鸟车……又继续过起从前的生活。

坦率地说，尽管现在世人都以英雄来称呼他，但他本人是没兴趣做什么英雄的：这不过是一类赞颂的名声，无法叫他多吃上一块面包，多得一些金币，甚至还要做他的枷锁，好把他困死在道德的牢笼里，心甘情愿地负上千斤重的希望之石。而今他藉死者手中的水晶窥得旧日的幻象，便更加地觉得如此。至少，冰和血早已浸透了他的肌骨，使他的心变得比石头更加粗糙，坚硬。对于一个荡气回肠的好故事而言，英雄不该如此。

他掏出那块水晶，细细打量起来：坦诚地说，除却他在外谋生的经历，这便是他同世界全部的联系。他讶异自己接受这水晶中的信息是如此之快，正如交付他这水晶的暗之使徒私下所言，“确有做转生种的天赋”；但若要他在此基础之上额外做些努力，完全唤醒“他本来的面貌”，或仅在头脑内将那些远古的旧事一一拾起——便仍如沧海拾珠，费心，劳神，偶有所得，常常一无所获。

以“英雄”的姿态，付之这样或那样的代价，他如今倒也积攒起一些磐石般不可轻易变更、且确切存在过的事物。譬如他的席位，他的法术，或他的故人。他已知自己——藉由水晶，他确乎已全然接纳了自己的过去和现在——十四人议会的第一位和最后一位阿谢姆，乌托邦的好旅行者，手握牧养群星的威能同重任……于今世接连亲手杀死恩师，友人同后辈。

行凶时，他的灵魂本能地痛苦：悲恸几乎要将他的心都填得饱足，弑亲的痛楚和背德感煎熬着他。但他意识清楚，非常明确自己的部分所作所为在当世无疑是出于自保而为之的正义举动。大抵命运如喜怒无常的海流，今日可以搭救他于暴风雨之中，叫他尚能留有一条命在；明日也可以在万里无云的好天里送他上路，葬身鱼腹，尸骨无存。命运，他咀嚼这一词汇，其开头的字节难免叫人联想及“毁灭”。是命运叫他去“毁灭”旧时的一切，亦或是命运借他之手行毁灭之举？他想不清楚，但头脑一片清明。

他思及这清明之中独一丝的混沌：三只香槟色的眼，额上那只偏清浅些，而嘴唇丰红润泽，面庞同一口银牙都莹白如纸，丝质长袍低垂着，几乎要拖在地上迤逦。比之活人，那大抵更像一枚大理石和珠宝互相成就而绽放的玫瑰。爱梅特塞尔克，他咀嚼着死者的名字，但又很快意识到自己的错误，改口换了音节更加短的“哈迪斯”在唇舌之间把玩，捉摸。

他又记起一个微笑，高傲，不屑，艳丽得惊人，使人顿觉其美乃是不可方物之美。哈迪斯，他重复一次，仿佛如此这调情般的吐息便能送过冥河。他记起长眠者轻轻呵气时的样子，黑天鹅羽般的眼睫垂下，微颤，送出晚香玉似的馥郁气息和一些湿热的水气，令他即刻送思绪远行至太阳海岸的热风之中。

逝者曾用最亲切的方式呼喊他，英雄，我亲爱的大英雄，语调几近亵玩，两瓣蝶似的唇上下翻飞，能一并吐出连珠的妙语和讽刺的词句，却决不愿吻他，好似吻了他便会犯下什么天大的罪过。他总无所谓了似的，确乎是因为他们这时往往更加亲密：他们将皮肉黏贴地紧密，摒弃以太的交换和灵魂的贴合，只随本能而动。英雄，大英雄，他总听着暗之使徒是如何将腔调拉长，把这叫他厌恶的称谓在唇舌间捉弄得甜腻；而后又是如何在他的主导下呜咽、低泣，用泪水和喘息诉说情人间的爱语。

那时他吻着已逝者的脸，爱梅特赛尔克，他不断重复，爱梅特赛尔克啊。舌从那张面庞上深深浅浅地舐过，将肌肤上每寸沟壑都彻底浸润；而后捉住那两瓣石榴红的软物，放在口中仔细含过：好像他这样就能将人的血肉含出蜜糖的甜味。只等他含得饱足了，再依依不舍地向那两瓣嘴唇道别。曾经他连逝者的本名都忘得干净，既无法读出那三只香槟色眼中旁的深意，亦不能觉察自己的行径与千万年前时有何区别。

英雄啊，他记起哈迪斯某夜说与他的话，今夜我睡在你怀里，可不是来寻求什么虚无缥缈的慰藉……但那时他只是沉默着，沉默，守望这临时的同盟者直到月色衰颓，白昼来临。他借着那一丝透过玻璃窗的微光凝视。哈迪斯在他怀中，确乎睡得极沉，呈现出一派天使般的祥和感：如今他再忆起这幅相貌，后知后觉那大抵是哈迪斯原本的个性。

他也曾将同无影的欢爱当做私人的秘密：但以太的紊乱和变动难以欺瞒同行者那双为意外祝福过的眼睛。一次她找到他，你仍受雇于光明，英雄啊，猫似的魔女说，我无意探究你们床笫间的秘事……但是，她强调，若你只为了平息人欲或者，…抚慰怕寂寞的仇敌，大可不必去吻他的唇。那双白雪似的眼睛注视着他，仿佛将一身漆黑重甲同皮肉都剥离得一干二净。你逾矩了，她没有明说。至少在委托完成前，我会忠于水晶塔，他说，感谢你的提示，修特拉。而后他们间的交涉便再无下文。  
无独有偶。他思考到他们重逢后的另一类私密接触：没有性，或已将它结束了。他向来是体贴的情人，舍得耗费钱，材料和时间去制作一类小玩意儿：点心，糖果，零散的小吃，一杯饮品。他原觉得无影不会接纳他的“礼物”：天下确乎没人会信任来自对立者的情愫，他想，更何况这是出自于他……出自一个铁石心肠之人。他那时没意识到这也许是以灵魂深处的本能行事：持续地索取，或多给予。

偶尔尝尝你的手艺倒也不错，哈迪斯并未如料想中那般拒绝他：比之在外，甚至还平白少些嘲讽。很美味，无影如此评价他的果冻、曲奇和蛋糕，但比起创造魔法的造物还是逊色了些。你喜欢就好……虽然味道上不及魔法造物，但总该换换心情，他说，创造魔法总归不是万能的。

那时哈迪斯的金眼睛注视着他，似笑非笑；接着深抿一口他的咖啡，权做无事发生。他佯做未注意到杯沿上交叠的唇印，但演技拙劣，只能将哈迪斯逗得发笑。他凝视着哈迪斯的笑容，尤其觉得眼前的无影此刻实打实地像个活人。

这逝者尚未变作逝者时，他也常疑心这古代遗民是否要向他表露爱语：向来是他太过警惕，所有间歇式的温柔都叫他疑心病发作。他没想过那也许只是一类缅怀行为，如若类比大抵可看作置放妮美雅百合于墓碑前，只是他残缺不齐，因此纵然活在世上，于这类存在而言大概只能充作一处活着的坟茔。而现在他清楚了。

他清楚亚马乌罗提人也直白地表述情意：在回忆之中，他搜寻到一些旧友的影子，关于希斯拉德，关于一点零乱但迷人的造物——一丛绛紫色花，叶片和茎秆优美如蛇颈，入暮时分花色蓬松红润如云霞坠堕，蕊却转成墨色，颇有几分蛇之舌的意味；或一颗红色的毒果，看似与石榴无甚差异，它的创造者却声称吃下它便可患得奇毒……直叫人浑身发赤色，时而恍神，时而痴笑，时而漫无目的地游走，直至毒性消解，方觉如梦初醒。

他前生提议把此毒命名为“爱”，只因它的作为同爱情如出一辙；哈迪斯认为这命名草率且不正式，饱含调侃意味，不该代替友人的杰作而被记录，但并未提起新的命名方案。他俩就此事对论于辩论局，直对论了七天七夜，并以哈迪斯假期告了，拉哈布雷亚院向他提请长期外派任务，而希斯拉德以双名法另外将其命名而告终。临行前希斯拉德送他一枚样品，并声明此枚样品并无甚奇奇怪怪的毒副作用，适宜食用，风味甚佳。不及他试吃，这果实便被跑去他办公室觅食的哈迪斯随手抓去，充做赶论文时的零嘴。比起石榴，他前生大抵还是更爱护哈迪斯些，因此时至今日仍不知道这“爱也似的果子”究竟是个什么滋味。

爱，他想，这是他顾影自怜似的安慰也说不定。这时他思绪大概更像阿谢姆些。就算只能搜刮见旧日的细枝末节，他也十分清楚——哈迪斯年少时属于舞台，属于阿尼德罗中学部，成人后则属于亚马乌罗提，属于十四人委员会……那个人可以属于这样或那样的事物，仍存或已消亡的组织，但从不曾属于他。

很多个日夜里他殚精竭虑地在琐碎的片段中搜索，一抹微笑，体温，一次牵手，街头的辩论，咖啡馆的蓝调音乐，一些泪水，拥抱，甚至于破碎的肉、骨和鲜血，唯独没找见吻。同样地，他们可以是任何不涉及血缘的关系：挚友，前后辈，国会的同事，仰慕者与被仰慕者，牧星人和闪烁的星辰，唯独不能涉及“爱”。

他确乎是没法忘记的，一些完整或零散的、星辰大放异彩的时刻。那时候尚且年少的哈迪斯站在舞台中央，以高亢优美的声线念诵台词，演绎一位误入怪异国度的亚马乌罗提人。那国度既不受创造魔法眷顾，亦不受自然万物之馈赠；居民身形矮小，生命短暂，无以建立伟大的文明，只得藉由捕猎而生存，茹毛饮血地度日。那亚马乌罗提人正扮演了一类救赎者的存在：引导未开化者发现能源，发展科技，掌握自我防卫的武器；而后南迁，去往温暖且湿润的地域。事毕后这救赎者便毫不眷恋地回归亚马乌罗提，一如从不曾去过那蛮荒之地。

彼时这一切仍只是戏剧中的幻影：所有的评委都肯定这剧目，赞美其情节之荒诞与布景之精美，以致哈迪斯的社团得了高分，在戏剧节中一举拨得头筹。

这一切于他而言是如此清晰，甚至全无时过境迁的悲戚——诚然，那时他是委员会遣去打发时间的旁听者——真诚，善良，勇敢，浪漫，具备如今他所不具备的一切正面特质。但善良者的缺憾也尤其明显，他想，在如今的艾欧泽亚，善良总能同等于软弱。以这类思路理解，大概他那时既不能从一类蜜糖般的情愫中挣脱，亦没控制和阻止成瘾的能力。不然要作何解释呢？那时台上数个剧目一一表演过去，他没记下其他的表演者，心独将哈迪斯的影子烙下了，使他的灵魂至今仍无法遗忘那抹青葱的倩影。

但这始终是单向的行径。他始终找不见宣泄迷恋的出路，只机械地接近，哄骗：用些出自“英雄”之口的花言巧语，一类阿谢姆席的冒险故事；或者更具实用性的魔法造物，学习用具，点心，一些妙趣横生的小玩物。哈迪斯对此总显得兴致索然，大概既不愿被言语迷惑也不愿接纳粗制滥造的小恩小惠，只有那双香槟色的眼始终明亮，将少年的光辉泼洒向他，日后爱梅特赛尔克席的风采足见一斑。

最终他停下脚步，选择将关系稳定在更加安全的区间：既不亲密地足以灵魂交融，也不疏离如未曾相识的陌生人。朋友，他想，这的确是他自己的选择。今生托怜悯——也许立场对立，鬼知道——的福，他们间的关系甚至更跃进一步，到了他前生所不曾奢求的尺度。但他仍旧不甘，仍旧痛苦……他的不甘究竟由何而来呢。

他想不清楚。数万年前他就想不清楚，如今斯人已去，确乎他已足够将这件事捋顺明白，但想不清楚也不再有什么要紧。海潮拍岸的声响将他惊回现实：此刻他的确已不是十四人委员会的阿谢姆。珂露西亚的海风吹拂在他脸庞上，带来一部分在浪潮中粉身碎骨的礁岩气味。

他又一次望向远处。许是从路尽头，走来一个娉婷的青年：他确信那就是他的委托人。他十足耐心地又等了些时候，那身影的细节和色块逐渐变得清晰可见。在远方他凝视着，突如其来的喜悦将他彻底地侵吞：他绝不会错认那张脸，正是像当年一般地青葱，像当年一般地茫然。擦得油亮的皮鞋踏在海滩上，将细沙踏出窸窣的响声；银白的短发在青雾中飘曳，香槟色的眼睛几欲把阴郁的天空也照得发亮。他站立在那儿，既说不出话来，也无法发出任何旁的声响。

是你回来了吗，他想，你割舍不下杀害你的刽子手，不愿叫他也饱尝数万年的苦水吗。

他扶着格拉尼的脊背，使自己直立起来。他的年青的委托人用那双漂亮的金眼睛打量他，没有讽刺，亦无他昔日无法解读的情绪，当中也许好奇占了大半：但余下的边角却全叫仰慕之情占满了。他几乎是一下子就清醒过来：这年轻人同哈迪斯大抵永远是两个人。

他此刻是如此失望：这天地间的青雾和衰亡的景色都像是为他此刻的心境布设。他仿佛置身戏剧里，又好像置身舞台之下，一如数万年前的某个时刻。但回忆的废墟倾褪的太过迅猛，等他回过神来，那委托人仍朝他走着。这海滩上却又似只剩他一人。

天穹下，只有冷风吹着。

Fin


End file.
